Dakishimeru sono inochi
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Sequel of Not Gonna Get Us. Two years after graduation, Dumbledore and the rest are urging to bring Harry and Draco back to the magical world.


**Title: **Dakishimeru sono inochi

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**E-mail:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary:** Sequel of Not Gonna Get Us. Two years after graduation, Dumbledore and the rest are urging to bring Harry and Draco back to the magical world.

**Rating:PG**-13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning: **slash! 

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Category: **Romance/General. 

**Status:** UN-BETAED

**Notes:** Sequel to 'Not Gonna Get Us' Title means 'Hug the life' in Japanese. Title taken by a Spanish Luis Fonsi song , Abrazar la Vida. The Cole unisex fashion Cloth Company is mine! Big thanks to Tom and Ceb who gave me this idea to finish this sequel. I wanted to get this out of my system! If you don't like it its okay I know it's the lamest work I had done.

Three years later- 2001

RING!  
  


He groaned.

RING!

He covered his head with the pillow.

RING!

Harry Potter growled at the ringing clock and slammed the alarm off. Placing the new  black rectangle framed glasses on he shook the covers off and yawned. He shook the figure next to him…

"Honey?" The figure behind the covers groaned and pulled the blankets closer to him.

"Honey, its nine am," he whispered.

"Five more minutes," the figure murmured.

Harry sighed. _What a sleepyhead!_ He thought. Harry grinned and leaned over…

"COCKROACH!!" Harry yelled out of his lugs. His lover yelped and shook the covers away, shielding himself with Harry.

Harry couldn't hold himself and burst out laughing as Draco Malfoy breathed heavily, fear crossing his grey eyes. Draco shot Harry a glare and pushed him away from him. He entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Come on Draco open the door," Harry said recovering from the hysterical laughing. 

There was a small grumped and a faint childish 'No'. "Honey please, I was trying to wake you up for the interview."

"Go AWAY!"

"Oh no," Harry whispered grabbing his wand. "_Alohomora_!"

Draco held the door close as Harry pushed the door open. "Let me in."

"Sod off!"

"I will not! You open the door this instance or you will regret it!"

"Try me!"

"One." Draco stuck his tongue at the door, even though Harry couldn't see him.

"Two." Draco stepped back and opened the door arms crossed.

"You fooled me!" Harry ignore the blonde bloke was looking pissed off and hugged him tight. He placed a light kiss on the blonde's silky hair.

"Good Morning." Draco softened into Harry's embrace and his lips formed a smile.

"Morning," he whispered.

~~~~~~

He sipped the warm liquid of the mug at his hands as he looked at the sketches on his other hand. He smiled between the mug of coffee in his hand when he looked at one sketch in specific.

He lick his lips, laying the mug down at the table and look at the blonde man ahead. The white blonde man ahead had become gorgeous over the pass three years. Smooth messy short hair, deep shiny grey eyes and pale but tentative skin.

The blonde man bit his lower lip waiting for his opinion.

"You like them?"

"I love them!" He said smiling. "They will accept them!"

"Really?" the blonde man squealed.

"The clothes are pretty cool Draco; you sure know how to design property taste." The blonde man jumped and hugged him tight, almost knocking him at the progress. 

"Easy there! I need to be clean; I have a meeting today you know!" 

"So you're saying I'm dirty?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"So but you're wrinkling my clothes!"

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter," Draco said mocking him. He just laughed and kissed the man on the lips.

"Well I'm off Draco, take care!" he said, "And don't be late for the interview!" he yelled before leaving the flat.

Draco picked up the sketches and put them on the folder. Today, he will bring them to a cloth company, just as he promised Harry 

~~~~~~

Draco walked down the street he had been living for three years. He waved at Mrs. Keller as she watered her garden. She smiled at him and waved back. He wore a long jacket, with black jeans and silver sweater. He held the folder to his chest as he passed by playing children around the block.

He had promise himself he will present these sketches to a Cloth Company and hope they like them. Harry, his boyfriend had a meeting with a man called DeLancey about a case he was working on; he decided to become a detective. Harry had become a very handsome man with messy black hair, stunning emerald eyes behind new black rectangle framed glasses, broad muscles and creamy tan skin.

He opened the door of the cloth company called Cole unisex fashion. The place looked awesome. Draco was always surprised by Muggle buildings since he had come to live in the Muggle world with Harry. He really had become fond of it, the electricity, the internet, and cars too.

"How may I help you?" a woman with curly hair asked him. He looked at her with a charming smile.

"Yes, I would like to introduce these sketches…"

~~~~~~~

Harry came back home grinning like mad. He laid his cloak on the doorstep and entered the kitchen.

"Draco? Are you home?" he asked but no sound came. "Guess not."

Harry took a Coca Cola can and headed towards the family room. He was about to turn on the TV when a crashed was heard from the living room. 

Harry dropped the can, terrified and ran towards the living room. There, at the floor was Draco's cousins Yuna Malfoy, cover on broken glasses of the living room window.

"Yuna what happened?" he asked.

"Move!" Yuna yelled shoving him away and an energy ball hit her on the chest and sent her against the wall.

"Yuna!" someone squealed.

"Do it now Michelle!" she yelled. There was a rustling of papers when…

_Hear the word, Let this spell_

_Cover the being from his posses _

_Wicca magic against death _

_Our powers will destroy them._

The man with red lips and dark skin was about to kill Yuna when he turned to look at the young woman called Michelle and burst into flames.

"Are you all right?" Michelle squealed as Harry stood up. Yuna shook her blonde hair and scowled.

"You should have done it before! I'm always the one receiving the hits!" Michelle bit her lips and sighed.

"I'm useless with it! It's not my fault I receive the power to summon things!"

"You could at least hit him with a bat!"

"Excuse me Yuna, but what's happening?" Harry asked. Yuna looked at the broken window.

"Sorry Harry," she took her wand out and in seconds the window was back to normal.

"What was that?"

"You mean the demon that attacked us? I became a demon hunter but it looks like the demons are hunting us. The hunter became the hunted."

"Why?"

"Erm, Michelle and I decide to become demon hunters and made a Wicca ritual, you know the sacred magic of nature and we end up having weird powers," she said. 

"Michelle?"

"Hi!" Michelle said with a big smile at Harry; her curly chestnut hair move at her sudden cheerfulness.

"She is my best friend Michelle," Yuna said.

"Oh nice to meet you Michelle," Harry said shaking hands with the green eyes cheerful woman.

"So how's Draco," the blonde woman asked.

"He's all right. He's doing some clothes designs," Harry said as he guided them to the kitchen.

"Really? I knew he would end up doing something like it. We, Malfoys have style."

"Don't remind me," Harry said and Yuna laughed. "So which power do you end up having?"

Yuna looked at Harry and grinned. She took an apple from the counter and threw it up.

"The power to freeze things," she said freezing the apple on mid air, "And the power of Telekinesis," she added shoving the apple away from her with the move of her finger.

"I can see events that happen or will happen and I can make things disappear if I want to," Michelle said taking an apple, "Can I take one?" Harry nodded his head.

The door opened, "Harry, I'm home!" Draco entered the kitchen, folder empty.

"Hey Draco!" Yuna said waving at him across the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither do I, it was something unexpected," Yuna said. Harry crossed the kitchen and kissed Draco on the lips.

"Yuna was followed by a demon."

"Demon? I though they were vanished thousands years ago," Draco said suddenly.

"And she end up having powers with Michelle."

"It's not much since any wizard can have the power of telekinesis and premonition that's why there are seers and wandless wizards," Yuna said.

"And anyone can disappear things," Michelle added.

"That's right," Yuna said in agreement.

"But it's weird for you to have demons behind!" Draco said, "If Demons are leashing out then the slumber sleep of the underworld had been awaken."

Harry sighed and slumped into the chair next to the kitchen's island. "Voldemort."

~~~~~~

 Yuna walked back toward her flat, it was neither the biggest nor the greatest one but it was a place warm enough for her. She stopped when she spotted a man dressed in black from head to his feet with greasy length hair and onyx eyes sitting on her doorstep.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" 

"Finally you appeared." 

"How much had you been waiting?"

"Half an hour," he said grumpily.

Yuna opened the door and leaded him inside. "Forgive me; I was taking care of some business. Do sit down," she said gesturing Severus to the sofa.

"Anything to drink; Butterbeer perhaps ?" Severus only nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Yuna asked from the kitchen.

"I was sent here by Dumbledore. We need your help into bringing Harry and Draco back to the wizardry world."

Yuna gave him the butterbeer and sat down beside him. "Harry and Draco are fine living without any magical connecting."

"Their lives are in grave danger."

"Look they can take care of themselves."

"It's not that simple Yuna…"

"Listen I had been battling demons for the past three weeks…"

"Dumbledore thinks Potter and Malfoy are the Heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They are, as Dumbledore's point of view, the only ones that can kill The Dark Lord for good," Severus said ignoring Yuna's word.

"That's not new news. Everybody knows that by now."

"The Dark Lord is sending demons towards them…"

"And end up at my place," Yuna whispered.

"What?"

"Severus, does the Halliwells were guardians of something?"

"You mean the three Wiccan sisters? Yes, they were the protectors of innocent souls against the underworld."

"It fits," Yuna said and sighed, "Michelle and I are the protectors of Harry and Draco."

Suddenly demon shimmered inside the living and threw an energy ball at them. Yuna pushed Severus away and received the hit sending her flying towards the other side of the sofa. Severus drew his wand out and pointed at the demon.

"Severus, NO!" Yuna yelled and shoved her hand up sending the demon flying away. He threw an energy ball at Severus but Yuna step between and hit her on the chest. She pointed a shaking finger at the demon.

"Harm none! Wiccan power rises within me!" The demon cringed and shimmered away. 

Severus took Yuna head on his lap, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine; I receive this all the time." She sat up and their nose brushed. Severus didn't know what happened but he kissed her. 

~~~~~~

"We need to what!" Draco exclaimed. "Not now! We've been living fine for three years without magic!" 

"You need to go back to Hogwarts."

"No way! We're fine this way!"

"That's what Severus told me Dumbledore wants, bring you to Hogwarts," Yuna said and Draco snorted

"I'm not joking Draco!" she said looking pissed off.

"Why? There's got to be a reason!" Harry said

"You both are in trouble! How can't you understand that?"

"Because, we need a good damn reason!" Draco yelled.

"Voldemort is behind you both because you two are the last heirs alive and with both you alive he won't be able to succeed. Is that a good damn reason?"

"Not entirely," Harry said, "I know Voldemort wants me death…"

"Harry, listen! You two are the Heirs of the Founders. All the people need you alive! Only you two together can kill Voldemort!"

"It's always because the wizardry world wants us!" Harry yelled back.

"I'm not the only one suffering Harry! Michelle and I are your protectors without even knowing and every demon that comes your way will end up interrupting our lives! Not yours!"

"I'm sorry Yuna but we're not thinking on going back, there's a reason why we left the wizardry world behind three years ago," Harry said holding Draco still.

"You must go back," someone whispered. They looked at the source of the voice.

With ragged robes, bleeding nose and lips, hurt cold eyes and scarred face, Lucius Malfoy whispered, "You must go back. You're a Malfoy with the Slytherin blood and it is your job to kill the bastard who killed your mother and betray us."

Lucius winced in pain and black out. Draco didn't do anything but looked shocked at his father's word and body.

 Michelle entered the living room and dropped the tray when she saw Lucius on the floor. "GOD! What happened to him?"

Yuna, despise the fact she didn't like her uncle she felt horrible seeing him like that. She rushed to help Michelle pick up Lucius. "Do you have a spare room?"

~~~~~~

Michelle sat beside the bleeding Lucius. She felt him stirred as she placed a cold fresh towel on his chest. He opened his eyes and felt himself melted into the concerning green eyes.

"Do not worry sir, I'll take care of your wound," she whispered.

Lucius blinked his eyes and relax, smiling weakly. "Thank you angel."

Michelle blushed.

~~~~~~

Harry sat silently beside Draco fingering his wand. Draco slipped his hand around his lover's waist. "It's been a long time I hadn't use this to attack someone."

"Harry, please baby, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The doorbell rang and Yuna piped from the kitchen. "I'll answer!" When Harry and Draco heard the knob turned Yuna scream filled their ears. Rapidly, they approached Yuna to find her holding the motionless body of Severus Snape. 

A strong wind surrounded them and an instinct guide Harry back to the living room.

He heard Draco saying Severus's soul had been remove, making Yuna burst into tears. In the middle of the living room he saw a black swirling vortex.

"Draco!" he yelled. 

"What?" Draco stopped his steps as Harry pointed at the black vortex. Little by little the vortex grew until in split second swallow the house in to darkness.

~~~~~~

"Draco?" he called through the thick fog.

"Here!"

"Keep calling so I can find you." The fog cleared and found themselves in to a dark dry forest.

"The deepest of hell is reserve for those who do not understand the true meaning of Darkness."

Harry drew his wand out, ready for any attack. "You think you know so much yet you understand so little." 

A shadow appeared ahead from within the deeps of the forest. "The time has come for you to die Potter; none of us can live while the other survives."

A dagger flew towards them, it was meant to hit Harry but Draco pushed him away and receive the blow. Draco's body flew towards Voldemort…

"See Potter how your lover will suffer in the hand of Lord Voldemort." Harry looked in awe as Draco's face twisted in pain and screams of agony came from his lips.

"Here it is! The purest soul of the heir of Slytherin! Bow to me Grindelwald and grant me my wish!"

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled and a shot rang out.

"Do you think a Mudblood weapon is going to stop me from killing you?"

"Think again." Voldemort looked down as blood oozed out of his chest. "Anti magical bullet, my latest creation," Harry whispered and smirked.

"If you thought something Muggle couldn't kill the Dark Lord, the time has come for you to believe it Voldemort," Harry said aiming the gun at Voldemort's forehead.

"The time has come for you to die Lord Voldemort or should I say Tom Riddle." Another shot rang out cutting the life of the most fear Dark Lord. 

"That one was for Draco you bastard!" he saw a light behind him. Turning he saw Draco covered in spiritflies some entering his body. He dropped the gun and ran towards Draco.

"Honey?" He kneeled down placing Draco's head on his lap. Slowly, Draco opened his eyes and smiled.

"For once I thought I was gone," he whispered as Harry hugged him tight, crying but little did they saw Draco's stomach glow.

~~~~~~~

Nine months later…

" You fucking bastard!"

"Breath…"

"Why me? How could I have ended like this? You slipped a potion!"

"No I didn't!"

"Fuck you!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay calm…"

""How can I stay calm when this hurts like hell!"

"You can't push, they babies must be extracted by cutting the uterus…"

"Babies!? Cutting the uterus!?"

"Honey, please just breathe…"

"Don't call me honey!" Harry winced as Draco was taken away to the maternity ward in ST. Mungo's.

"Don't worry kiddo, those are normal reactions. You're mother would had curse James if Remus and I hadn't stop her," Sirius said comforting his godson.

"The difference is that Draco here is a male," Remus added.

"That's what concerned me…" Harry said trailing off.

"I never thought he would be pregnant with out drinking a potion," Yuna whispered. 

"Maybe those spirits has to do with it."

"Maybe."

The door burst opened and a Medi-witch came out. "Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy, please follow me."

Agonies, screams, crying babies and comforting, Harry stepped out of the maternity ward to announce his concerning friends about the babies.

"Twins!" he yelled breathless and entered the room.

Inside the nurse gave Draco one of the babies and the other to Harry. "How will they be call?"

"Clyde and Alison," Harry said, not really sure. The nurse turned to look at Draco.

Draco shook his head. "Lily and James Potter Malfoy."

The nurse looked at Harry as his eyes watered. "Mr.Potter?"

"Let it be," he whispered and kissed Draco on the lips. The nurse took the babies away to show then to the group out side.

They heard Michelle, Yuna and Hermione squealed, and Sirius making goggling sounds at the baby…

~~~~~~~~~

Three years later…

He closed the book and looked at his surrounding. At the sofa on the center sat Yuna, 35 years old with a five months old baby of black hair and gray eyes. What was the name? He remembered now, Cerverus Odeus Snape.

Beside was the cheerful 31 years old Michelle with a two years old girl with sandy hair and gray eyes in her lap. The girl looked at the sleeping baby on Yuna's arms and tentatively touched the baby's little hand. Her name was Jaine Malfoy.

Sirius stood with Remus whispering to a little three years old red hair boy with blue eyes something mischievous and funny. He recognized immediately it was John Weasley, Ron and Hermione's son.

Who would have thought Sirius would end up with Remus?

Harry suspected, of course when Draco pointed out things. He clucked and looked at the bar at the far end of the living room. There, stood Lucius Malfoys in a new way Harry had never seen (laughing, grinning, with sparkles of mischievous on his gray warm eyes) talking with Severus, who's soul had been restore, as Draco serve them some Fire Whiskey. Ron was cuddling around the fire place with Hermione, looking at their son laughing with Remus and Sirius.

He felt something heavy on his lap and found himself looking at a three year old green eyes girl with white blonde hair and tanned skin. She smiled and hugged him tight. Then another boy jumped on his lap, this one with messy black hair, gray eyes and pale skin. He struck his tongue at his sister and hugged Harry tight.

He smiled, seeing his two little angels (Draco would have said they are more of little devils). Draco approached them and both twins jumped on his lap hugging their other father. Draco laughed.

"What do you two want?" Lily and James smiled innocently.

Harry grinned; now the peace had come and the war was over. Everything was perfect and everyone was happy together.

And he has the family he never had…

**THE END**

Notes: Yah the sequel I promised a year ago is finished! Hope you all like it! Yes Yuna is way older than Draco. She's like Johnny Depp who has 40 years but look as if he has 32. Yuna had at the beginning 32 while she looks like 21 just like Michelle, 28 when she looks like 19 years old.


End file.
